Several industries use unmanned vehicles (“UVs”) for various procedures, such as exploring, monitoring, and performing repair and/or recovery tasks. In the oil and gas industry, for example, there is an increased need for UVs to perform tasks, such as exploring and monitoring an oilfield, observing gas flares, and studying the environmental impact of oil and gas systems.